


[Podfic] Where Thestrals Fly by writcraft

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b>: Every Beltane, Severus and Harry undertake the ritual of moving Thestrals between the Bel fires. As they grow closer the light in their future steadily overpowers the darkness of their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where Thestrals Fly by writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Thestrals Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73748) by writcraft. 



> Recorded for [HP_Podfic_Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to writcraft for giving permission to record! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/where_thestrals_fly.mp3)

## Length:

00:27:29 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/where_thestrals_fly-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 26.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/where_thestrals_fly-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.4 MB 



## Music Snippets:

Sampled from Zoe Keating's [Into the Trees](http://music.zoekeating.com/album/into-the-trees)  
---|---


End file.
